young and beautiful
by mschristine1468
Summary: i needed her and i didn't even know why. she did things to me and made me feel things I've never felt before. to be quite honest she could scare the hell out of me... and i loved it.
1. Chapter 1

santana's p.o.v

_*__Epilogue*_

i never in a million years thought that i would fall in love with someone. when that someone turned out to be a mortal, i really thought i was losing my mind… Brittany S. Pierce waltzed her way into my life without any warning . My every waking thought evolved around her. the way her soft skin felt beneath my fingertips… her golden blonde hair that was as smooth as silk… and those eyes . piercing blue pools that i could just drown in. one look from her could make me swoon with adoration or set my body on fire with desire. she consumes me. i love her so much it scares the hell out of me sometimes but in the best way possible. our story is a long one. one filled with love, lust, heartbreak, friendship, and courage. i knew she didn't belong in my world… she couldn't… but i just can't bring myself to care.


	2. new beginnings

chapter one_Brittany's p.o.v_

"yes mom i remembered everything- no. no please dont… I swear- MOM! look i love you but i went to college to be independent, and its kinda hard to do that when you call every five minutes…" Tina and Rachel silently laughed at me when i mouthed "help me" to them.

"are you listening to me? Brittany Susan Peirce!" my mothers voiced loudly came through the phone.

"jesus mom! look im fine but i have to go..call you later, love you!" i quickly hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

"i swear that woman…" i mumbled shaking my head i loved my mom but she could be a little over-bearing.

"ohh come on Britt she just worries about you" Tina said flopping down next to me on the couch.

"yea, besides your mom isn't the only one, my dads haven't stopped texting me since we got on the road this morning" Rachel spoke from behind a large brown box.

"you know you guys could get off your asses and help me!" Rachel grumbled.

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and sam and i just moved to New York after graduation and we all decided it would be awesome to live together. I got a full ride to Juilliard for dance, Rachel got accepted to NYADA, and Tina, Mercedes, and Sam got accepted to NYU.

"Hello? Help me!" Rachel called out.

I got up and walked over to Rachel and took the large box from her hands.

" Sorry Rach" I said placing a kiss on cheek and she laughed and playfully swatted me away.

"come on Tina" I called over my shoulder

about 4 hours later we all collapsed onto the couch completely exhausted.

"i swear when Mercedes gets here im gonna kick her tator-tot loving ass!" the three of us had almost completely unpacked all of our belongings with no help from her.

"shes probably off somewhere playing suckface with sam" rachel grumbled.

"im gonna go call her" Tina stood up and walked towards her room.

"soooo how are things with Finn?" i nudged rachel. she looked down at her hands and sighed before speaking.

"i honestly have no idea… one minute we're fine the next we aren't speaking. everything's just so confusing"

i smiled sadly before wrapping my arms around her.

"it'll be ok rach. you and Finn love each other.. You'll be making adorable Broadway singing, horribly dancing babies in no time." i gave her light squeeze.

she laughed before resting her head on my shoulder. "thanks britt.."

"if you two are done making out could you tell me what's for dinner?" a voice spoke from behind us and Mercedes was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"where the _hell _have you been Cedes'?" i tried my best to use my stern talking voice but failed miserably because i really was happy she made it here safe.

"aww come on B, don't act like you aren't happy to see me" she said pulling me into a hug. i smiled returning it. she hugged Rachel and Tina before sitting on one of the barstools near the counter.

"on the way here Sam said he knew a "shortcut"" she said putting air-quotes around the word.

"anyways we ended up getting lost and sam wouldn't ask for directions.. he kept going on and on about how he was man enough to get us here on his own" she rolled her eyes.

"so 3 hours later, here i am" she finished. I just laughed and shook my head.

"remind me to kick my brothers ass when I see him. because of him we had to unpack all our stuff by ourselves!" i exclaimed.

"will do britt" she chuckled.. we spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and eating takeout before getting settled in our rooms. this was going to be great.

**Alright every one that's the end of chapter one! I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while now but i just never was able to get a good story line going. my work schedule has been really easy on me so far( keeping my fingers crossed) so i should be updating pretty frequently if you all like this story and want me to continue! reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. new feelings

I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes … Rachel was up. i got up and stretched before scratching lord Tubbington behind his ears. "morning LT"

he purred softly before following me into the kitchen. Tina and Mercedes were sitting at the table waiting for Rachel's world famous pancakes … well Lima, Ohio famous.

"well look who decided to roll out of bed" Tina smiled at me.

she was followed by a groggy "Morning Britt" from Mercedes and a very enthusiastic "good morning" from Rachel.

after a few minutes, a large plate of pancakes appeared in front of us and my mouth instantly watered. Thank god for Rachel Berry because when it came to me and the other girls, were as useless as a fish without water when it came to cooking. we all dug in and ate peacefully.

a loud male voice startled me and i immediately knew who it was. i put on my best HBIC glare and walked into the room.

"Samuel Alexander Pierce you've got about 10 seconds to live!" i growled.

his face paled and scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"aww come on sis i got her here didn't I?" he said.

"yea, 4 hours late!" I fired back

he stood with his hands in his pockets and poked out his lower lip. "sorry?" he asked more than stated. MY resolve quickly faded . i'd always had a soft for my brother.

"get over here you loser" I said with a smile. he rushed over to me and enveloped me in a big hug.

"i missed you brat" i spoke into his shirt as he squeezed me tighter.

"i missed you too Britty"

"oh and sam?" i asked as i pulled away slightly.

"yeah britt?"

"pull a stunt like that again and i'll have your balls. are we clear?" his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"crystal sis" he audibly gulped. I let him go so he could greet everyone else. Sam and I were twins but I was older by 2 hours. I still don't know how the hell my mom got through that long of a labor but she did. me and sam have always been super close ever since my dad left us when we were little. I guessed we realized that even people you were close to and thought you could trust could just as easily hurt you as a stranger could. yeah we still had our mom, but at the end of the day we looked out for each other no matter what. sure my little brother could be a pain in the ass, but he was _my_ pain in the ass so i'd protect him at all cost. its always been like that.

_*flashback*_

a nine year old Brittany Pierce stood near the swings with her three best friends Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes when her little brother Sam came running up to her in tears.

"B-Brittany!" he sobbed. the young girl wrapped her arms around her brother and soothingly stroked his hair.

"shh broertje, tell me what's wrong" she said. Sam pulled away from his sister and wiped his eyes.

"T-Those b-boys stole m-my toys a-and they w-won't give them b-back" he cried. Brittany frowned and looked at her friends who looked equally upset.

"show us where they are broertje" she said to him. Sam sniffed and pointed towards a group of middle school boys. the girls quickly made their way over to them.

"Hey!" she called out to them and one of the boys turned around,

"what do you want?" he snarled.

"give my brother back his toy" she stated firmly. The boy just shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"did the little baby go get his sister to fight for him" he said in a mocking tone.

Brittany saw the look of sadness on her brothers face and was angered even more. she took a step towards him.

"dont talk to him like that!" she said through clenched teeth.

the boy rolled his eyes at her. "or what Blondie? you gonna hit me with a barbie?" he challenged. This earned an eruption of laughter from his friends Brittany grinned evilly at her friends before facing the boy again.

"no.. I'll do this!"

she grabbed his shoulders with both hands and brought her knee up forcefully to his crotch. The boy doubled over in pain as Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes chased the other boys aways.

she crouched down to the injured boys level.

"leave my brother alone do you understand? if I hear that you've been messing with him again things will be much worse. got it?!"

the boy nodded furiously before hurriedly scrambling away. Brittany picked up Sams transformer action figure and handed it to him.

"thanks Britty" he spoke looking down at shoes.

"you're welcome broertje. Sammy listen, nobody pushes the Pierces around. you have to stick up for yourself. We never shy away from a problem and if you can't handle it on your own then you call me and we'll figure it out together, ok?"

Sam smiled at his sister and pulled her in for a hug. "ok britt"

_*end of flashback*_

"britt… Britt!" I jumped as Sam's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"what?" i asked him.

"you kinda spaced out for a second… I was asking you if you could walk down to that coffee shop with me" he asked.

i nodded and walked towards the door. "sure lets go".

we walked out into the brisk afternoon air and I was immediately grateful that i brought my warm Juilliard hoodie with me.

"can you believe we actually made it here Britty?" Sam asked me.

I sighed happily before speaking. "i know. its all so surreal". Sam nodded his head in agreement. it truly was. growing up in a town like lima me and sam never really got out much. Everything was so mundane. nothing out of the ordinary ever happened in Lima. people got up went to work and came home. the next day they did it all over again. Its almost like everyone was so afraid to try new things because they were never taught that change was ok. Anything different was considered wrong. Its a whole different world out here. All the sounds and the lights and the people. Everything was just so… _alive._

we approached the small coffee shop and Sam held the door open for me to go in. I looked around and it was quite a cute little place. the lights were slightly dimmed giving the place a very comfortable and relaxing vibe.

we walked up to the counter and were greeted by a very friendly Barista whose name tag said was Sugar. I ordered a peppermint mocha while Sam just got a hot chocolate. we stepped aside to wait for our drinks and Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom.

a small jingle echoed in the room signaling someone opened the door. three people dresses in all black stepped into the cafe and I shivered when they let the cool city air in. the boy was tall and had a mohawk and his arm was wrapped possessively around the short haired blonde girls waist.

my heart literally stopped when the third person came into view. she was _beautiful._ the girl had tanned skin, long dark hair that stopped a few inches past her shoulders.. and her eyes.. they were so dark and mysterious, i could stare at them all day.

her eyes met mine and I quickly looked away and I felt my cheeks heat up. I expected her to look away once I did but when I looked back up, she was staring right at me. her gaze was burning into me but I couldn't seem to look away. No like seriously i physically couldn't stop looking at her. what the _hell_?

she took a step towards me and I instantly panicked. was she about to come over here? i jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I forcefully tore my gaze away from her and turned to see that it was just Sam.

"Britt that Barista was trying to get your attention for past 15 seconds. our drinks are ready" he said looking at me concerned.

"she was?" my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Sam nodded his head slowly before looking at me carefully.

"you ok britt? you've been kinda spacey today" Sam said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I nodded my head at him and smiled.

"yea sorry I've just been thinking a lot.." I looked over to where the beautiful girl was standing and i found her looking in our direction but now she was staring, no glaring at Sam.. why did she look so angry? if looks could kill my brother would be dead by now.

i watched as her jaw clenched and she quickly turned around and exited the cafe shop. the mohawk guy and the blonde girl shared a meaningful look after they witnessed their friend storm out of the shop and they quickly left leaving behind the very confused looking Barista. they must've been in the middle of ordering before they took off.

"lets go" I said to Sam and he nodded still looking worriedly at me. we walked back out into the cool weather and made our way back to the apartment..

later in bed that night i got absolutely no sleep as the beautiful girls face swarmed my brain. I wanted to get know to her.. I _had _too.. and I had no idea why..

**alright guys that the end of chapter 3! I was having such a hard time writing this one so I hope its not that bad.. more characters from the show will be introduced really soon and I'm going to try to throw in some Santana p.o.v after her and Brittany meet each other .. please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated( as long as its not too harsh ;) ) I'm open to any ideas! chapter 3 should be up soon! **

**Dutch translation- **_**broertje: little brother. **_


End file.
